The millimeter-wave band has the available spectrum and is capable of providing significantly higher-level throughputs than the microwave frequency band. Due to significantly higher attenuation levels and the directional nature of millimeter-wave signals, millimeter-wave devices (i.e., stations) generally employ highly-directional antennas as well as beamforming techniques for communicating. Some key usages of the millimeter-wave frequency band may include transmissions to a wireless display, wireless docking, sync & go, real-time video streaming, and high-definition television (HDTV) streaming, among others.
Once issue with millimeter-wave communications in interference, particularly inter-channel interference (ICI). Conventional beam-steering and beamforming techniques are unable to fully compensate for ICI since an antenna pattern generates may side lobes making it difficult to set a deep null in a desired direction.
Thus there are general needs for millimeter-wave transceivers and methods that are capable of suppressing interference including ICI.